<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes by LobbyLane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861960">Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane'>LobbyLane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Producers (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobbyLane/pseuds/LobbyLane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max makes a mistake...or is it one? <br/>A Producers short story :) </p><p>The Prodycers (c) Mel Brooks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge."</p><p>"Can I pick?"</p><p>They stared at each other for a while. A God damn long, devastating while.</p><p>If this wasn't bad enough both of them could tell immediately where this was heading to, but there just was no way to point at it. Or think about it. Or, God forbid, speak about it…</p><p>Max had to jeer. That comment was meant as a joke. A little provoking kind of remark he usually applies to women to appear a whole lot more witty than he actually was. But right now he felt dumb. Incredibly silly even. Well but this wasn't his fault, was it? Who would have thought this guy would answer with sarcasm. Nobody could have expected that.</p><p>But was he?</p><p>Lifting his head slightly, he saw a spark in the observant eyes of the other he hadn't seen before. Not in a guy at least.</p><p>Damn it, this made him uncomfortable somehow… but also curious. Or was it more curious than uncomfortable? He was not able to tell.</p><p>But he knew his hands were suddenly getting sweaty as he shifted on the couch a little. Was he getting closer? This wasn't at all something he'd dreamed about before. But then again, this man was being so straightforward all of a sudden. He had never appeared like this. Or maybe Max had been too blind to see…</p><p>He felt his brown eyes literally piercing him right now. Max simply stared back. He wished so much someone would say anything. But it appeared his opposite was weighing out the pros and cons as well. There just was no need to talk. The question was out anyway. That huge pink elephant had been released into the room and now not only stood there, but pressed its wrinkly butt on the couch between them, grinning while grabbing for the bowl of popcorn to watch what seemed inevitable to happen.</p><p>"I'm…," Max sounded hoarse. He almost desperately tried to loosen his collar with his fingers a bit, but the tie he wore kind of forbid it. Damn it, was it hot in here? Why couldn't someone open a window?</p><p>He coughed slightly, only to clear his throat.</p><p>"I'm… thinking," he started anew. Gosh, this was hard suddenly. "Maybe we should just… you know… focus on the professional aspect here again."</p><p>He heard a chuckle next to him and looked up a little unbelievingly.</p><p>"Wow," his opposite said, stroking through his brown hair casually. "I never thought this was where you draw the line…"</p><p>"I….what?"</p><p>"You think of yourself as some kind of flirt, don't you?"</p><p>How on earth did he manage this? Max was speechless for several seconds and only when he recovered from the first initial shock at such boldness, he noticed how much his jaw had dropped. He had never felt like an idiot, but this guy managed it.</p><p>"But you cannot handle if someone's actually interested," he grinned brightly at him.</p><p>Max swallowed hard.</p><p>Jeez, this was more nerve wrecking than anything ever before. And when he scooped even closer, max could only back away inches be for risking to fall off the couch. Which might have been the better option right now, but somehow an odd little part deep inside of him felt more excited about this than anything else.</p><p>Was this boldness turning him on?</p><p>Yes, in a way…</p><p>But he wasn't like this. He liked women. He was no fairy. No fag… no….no…</p><p>Oh for heaven's sake, why did he suddenly feel so drawn to him?</p><p>Maybe this was just a strange sort of curiosity. The kind people sometimes experience as teens. But that didn't make him gay, did it? But then again, he was far beyond being a teen…</p><p>"You mean you…?" His voice sounded so hoarse.</p><p>"You do your very best not to let it show," he heard. "But there's something about you… Something very exciting… something hot…"</p><p>Oh no… This was too much.</p><p>Why the hell did he feel like this all of a sudden? Why was he so intrigued by this guy now? It hadn't been there before…</p><p>But part of him wanted to know… needed to know… What this was about. How it would feel. How HE feels…</p><p>"I think," Max had leaned back so much now, there was no escaping anymore. He almost hung in midair with him leaning over him, making it quite clear what he would pick. "I think I'd go for the bridge…"</p><p>"I think you're lying," was the last thing he heard before feeling the man's lips on his and a weird firework immediately started inside of him.</p><p>Holy sh…. He never imagined it to feel like this.</p><p>So he closed his eyes, grabbing his face and just pulling him closer to himself…</p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>When the morning came, he watched the first sunbeams shining through the window into the light room. It would probably feel good, if Max had slept at all…</p><p>Not that this night hadn't been amazing. Oh God, it had been. The most astounding, unbelievable and wonderful experience ever. But… and that was the big "But" in capital letters…</p><p>"You regret it, don't you?"</p><p>Max turned his head, smiling slightly.</p><p>"No," he answered. "But …"</p><p>"But you're not gay," he smiled.</p><p>"Right," Max nodded. "I don't want to give a wrong impression here."</p><p>"Oh Max," a laughter sounded again. "There's no way you could give the wrong impression. Don't be afraid. I know you're not… But actually…"</p><p>Max listened closely.</p><p>"You were pretty good for a straight guy!"</p><p>"Nobody needs to know!"</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>"I mean it," Max emphasized. "Please. I'm begging you, Roger!"</p><p>Again, the tall guy next to him almost giggled.</p><p>"You know me," he answered. "I won't say a word."</p><p>"Like never!"</p><p>"Never again," Roger sat upright and smiled honestly at him. I'll pretend I never happened, even though it's a shame."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, " Max looked away and blushed immediately. "I can't let my reputation go down because of this…"</p><p>"We will never mention it again," Roger put his hand on Max's shoulder slightly and somehow gave him a feeling of being absolutely safe. How very curious.</p><p>"To no one!"</p><p> </p><p>~ The end ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: We've started a little prompt challenge, so there might be some more shorts in the future ;) Please, let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>